Limpia mi nombre
by Allenduka Sparrabeth
Summary: Tras la muerte de Dumbledore cada cuál intenta seguir adelante. Pero cierta castaña de ojos miel no está dispuesta a olvidar tan facilmente. ¿Qué sucedió realmente esa noche?, y más importante aún, ¿Donde está Snape?


¡Hola!, En fin me llamo Allenduka Sparrabeth (obviamente no es mi nombre real), si quereis saber algo sobre esta asturiana, ya sabeis, dais al botoncito y leeis mi Home Page.

Aquí os traigo mi primera historia, regalo para una amiga especialmente terca de la que también vereis algo en mi espacio personal: Ennaira Skywalker, cuyos fics recomiendo a todos.

Así que si no os gusta, ya sabeis, los tomates a ella, desde aquí le mando un beso y un crucio por obligarme a empezar con esta parejita, que aunque las alla más dificiles tampoco es que sea coser y cantar.

Para quien no lo sepa, se trata de un Severus/ Hermione, nunca me había fijado demasiado en ella pero en fin, hay que darle el capricho a la nena y aquí estoy.

Está ambientada después del sexto libro, al comienzo del séptimo curso tras la muerte de Dumbledore, os pido que le deis una oportunidad y que sepais disculpar si se os hace algo pesado.

Este primer capítulo es prácticamente todo él una reflexión de Hermione, más que nada para situar la historia y ver en que estado se encuentra la protagonista ,sé que no hay casi diálogo pero era necesario para que podais comprender lo que va a pasar más adelante.

Juro que a partir del segundo la cosa cogerá carrerilla, no me gustan las historia en las que se tarda 20 capítulos en relatar un acercamiento entre 2 personajes así que por eso no os preocupeis.

Los que sois escritores, aparte de lectores, sabéis lo que se agradece (sobre todo en tu primera historia que te dejen un rr para decir lo que os a gustado o no, para los vagos, cosa que entiendo perfectamente,( a mí me cuesta mogollón escribir los rr y mira que hay historias que sigo fielmente y me encantan), que sepais que me conformo con 2 líneas, acepto las críticas tranquilamente pero siempre con respeto, yo prometo contestar de igual forma.

Os pido que tengais en cuenta que aunque me hace ilusión publicarla, esta historia no es para mí sino para vosotros, así ya sabeis, vosotros decidís si la continúo o no.

No me enrollo más que bastante largo es el cap. para ser el primero, simplemente un saludo a todos y que disfruteis leyendo

Capítulo 1 - ¿ Un profesor peor que Severus Snape?

¨Se avecina el cataclismo¨, una frase quizás un tanto melodramática pero que sin duda reflejaba lo que los alumnos debían estar pensando en aquel momento, y es que Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más famoso de Europa, acababa de presenciar uno de esos acontecimientos que no dejan a nadie indiferente y que satisfacerían la morbosidad y el ansia de chismorreos en todo el castillo.

Algo por otra parte muy comprensible, al fin y al cabo, se encontraban en la etapa crítica de la guerra y con Voldemort masacrando, torturando, descuartizando, matando …. y demás lindezas, no había precisamente demasiadas oportunidades ni tiempo para los cotilleos.

Pero no era eso lo que ahora los mantenía a todos en shock, de hecho si Voldemort anunciara publicamente su rendición y retiro, posiblemente les sorprendería menos: Hermione Granger, chica estrella de Hogwarts, prefecta desde hacía 2 años, premio anual, novia de Harry Potter ¨Niño de Oro¨ y amante secreta de Ron Weasley ( según el profeta)… y 50 títulos más que se había ganado con el paso de los años….Había suspendido.

No, no había suspendido, un 4 podría haber llegado a perdonársele por ser una mala época pero no, la estudiante más brillante que el colegio hubiese visto desde la marcha del mismísimo Tom Riddle… Había sacado un cero

Y mientras todos los alumnos la miraban con la quijada en el suelo y los ojos desorbitados,¿ que había hecho ella?

Pues coger su examen y sin encomendarse ni a dios ni al diablo, salir echando chispas del aula dejando a un profesor rabioso por su insolencia y a sus dos mejores amigos detrás preocupados.

Aunque definitivamente ella no estaba mejor, a decir verdad estaba como si le hubiese acabado de bajar la regla y como están las mujeres en ese momento,¡ exacto! Irascibles e insoportables y dispuestas a morder a todo aquel que tuviese la osada y demente idea de acercarse.

Subió como un rayo la escalera de caracol que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y abriendo la puerta con un sonoro ¨plaf!!¨, se adentró en el baño de prefectos.

Necesitaba paz, necesitaba tranquilidad y con todos los alumnos por ahí correteando por los pasillos, yendo y viniendo de una clase a otra, ese lugar tan amplio y silencioso parecía invitarla a desahogarse

Allí podría permitirse perder algo de su estricto control por una vez.

No se hizo de rogar, tras descargar su frustración de un puñetazo( que sin duda los azulejos de marmol debieron lamentar) se acercó al labavo a lavarse el rostro, mirando su furibundo reflejo en el espejo. No es que le hiciera falta, Hermione Granger era lo suficientemente madura para saber encajar un golpe sin llorar, pero como buena Gryffindor sin duda las injusticias eran algo que la superaban, y el que ese desgraciado le hubiese puesto un cero en pociones, sólo podía ser calificado de injusticia ( y quizás de p, pero eso me da que no lo voy a poner).

La castaña resopló haciendo volar su flequillo, si tenía que ir a reclamar a Mcgonagall por dios que lo haría, no por nada era su consentida desde primero.

Aunque con lo estricta que era cuando se trataba de un profesor, esperaba que la creyese y no se pusiese de parte de ese novato ¨bueno para nada¨, como ella mentalmente se permitía llamarlo, que ni sabía dar clase ni sabía corregir.

Recordó con cierto desazón su llegada a Hogwarts al principio del curso, sí, tras largos meses de negociaciones y discusiones entre el ministerio y los miembros de la orden, se había acordado mantener abierto el colegio bajo la nueva dirección de la hasta ese momento subdirectora McGonagall, más conocida como la mano derecha de Dumbledore.

Una sonrisa triste se instaló en su rostro. Nadie había llevado bien la muerte, asesinato, se corrigió, del sabio director, ese viejo protector que siempre estaba dispuesto a aconsejarte con la ayuda de una buena taza de té y una bolsa de caramelos de limón, no, nadie lo había aceptado de buena gana, menos aún Harry, que había perdido su más incondicional apoyo.

Dicen que el cariño no se impone sino que se gana y aunque por ley y papeles Sirius había sido su padrino y tutor , y Harry lo había llegado a considerar casi un segundo padre, éste sólo había podido estar a su lado durante 2 escasos años mientras que estaba bastante claro que si alguien había sido una constante en la vida del chico( aparte del mismo Voldemort) ese había sido Albus Dumbledore, respetado por toda la comunidad mágica por haber sido uno de los más grandes magos de todos los tiempos y respetado por los alumnos por defender y sostener el colegio y a ellos mismos a capa y espada, por sostener y proteger a Harry , a veces ocultando parte de la verdad pero sólo con el derecho y el cariño de alguien que te vió crecer y conoce los límites de tus fuerzas.

Lo echaba de menos, Hermione, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba la seguridad que daba a los alumnos, este curso todos se encontraban más crispados, más nerviosos, más desprotegidos.

No es que McGonagall no los protegiese no, esa mujer tras semanas de luto por su más fiel amigo, había sabido levantarse con más fuerza que ninguno de ellos, argumentando que Hogwarts debía seguir, no sólo porque tras restablecer y reforzar a más no poder las defensas del castillo, éste volvía a ser uno de los sitios más seguros sino porque era aquí dónde se formaba a los jóvenes aprendices de brujos y se les concienciaba para lo que les iba a tocar vivir, se les enseñaba algo más que hechizos, se les inculcaba todos aquellos valores y criterios que posiblemente hubiesen evitado que un joven con el talento de Tom Riddle destrozase su vida al convertirse en un asesino.

Y esa labor educatiae era primordial siempre pero sobre todo en estos tiempos y por encima de cualquier cosa, Mcgonagall sabía que Dumbledore hubiese querido que siguesen adelante, que Hogwarts se mantuviese en pie como modelo de fortaleza y refugio, por el que tantos esfuerzos hizo

Y por eso ella estaba ahí entregándose al máximo y Hermione la admiraba.

Harry, Ron y ella la admiraban y ayudaban como alumnos de último curso y prefectos en todo cuanto podían.

¨Una mujer de armas tomar, esa Mcgonagall¨- Solía decir Ron, arrancando una sonrisa a los otros dos.

Pero estaba claro que el trabajo y la presión se tenían que notar y algún pilar debía cogear y ese, para Hermione había sido la elección del profesorado.

Tras la marcha de Snape, había sido necesario la incorporación de un nuevo profesor de DCAO y un viejo auror prejubilado del ministerio con edad pero con buenos reflejos y mirada exigente había sido el sustituto.

Hasta ahí no había problema, era estricto pero también antiguo alumno de hogwarts y más concretamente de gryffindor, por lo que aunque gruñon, su valentía y enseñanzas eran valoradas y necesarias en los tiempos que corrían.

A Hermione le recordaba terriblemente a Alastor Moody y lo respetaba como a cualquier otro profesor, no era ese el problema

El problema fue que tras el asesinato de Dumbledore y el ataque de mortífagos, el viejo Kingsley, profesor de pociones y antiguo jefe de Slytherin, había argumentado motivos personales y había dimitido.

¨Cobarde¨, pensó con rabia. Ese hombre nunca le había llegado a caer bien.

Recordó casi con diversión como el año anterior había estado celosa de Harry por sacar mejores notas que él y todo por el libro del misterioso ¨príncipe mestizo¨.

El caso es que había quedado una vacante y ante la falta de aspirantes al puesto( algunos en hogwarts tenían fama de estar gafados) habían elegido a Woody Tonks, sobrino de Tonks, la amable auror miembro de la orden del fénix.

Un joven de piel pálida y aspecto inseguro que bajo el criterio de Hermione sabía menos de pociones que Longbottom, al parecer había querido estudiar la carrera de medimagia pero no le alcanzaban las calificaciones así que escogió ¨ preparación de plantas medicinales¨ que si bien no era pociones, tenía asignaturas comunes ya que el instrumento de trabajo era el mismo, las plantas, y el método detrabajo el mismo, el uso de calderos para elaborar las pociones, …. Como se suele decir, ¨No había otra cosa¨ ,¨no había otro candidato y Mcgonagall lo aceptó a petición de Tonks¨

Al fin y al cabo pociones, en aquellos tiempos dónde lo indispensable era que los jóvenes a prendiesen conjuros de defensa y ataque, no se consideraba una asignatura tan importante.

El problema era que ese joven, que aunque inexperto no era tonto, sabía que había alumnos en septimo con iguales o mayores conocimientos en su asignatura que él y era bien sabido por todos, que debido a esa inseguridad, tenía especial tirria a ciertos alumnos de Slytherin mucho más aventajados que el resto, indudablemente por la influencia del anterior profesor, Severus Snape, y a cierta alumna de Gryffindor que simplemente le crispaba y sacaba de quicio por no existir ninguna pregunta que no supiera contestar y ponerle en algún que otro aprieto durante las clases cuando al preguntarle la chica alguna duda, era** él**, su profesor el que carecía de respuesta apropiada.

A ello se le sumaba, la incansable curiosidad de Hermione, que había leído más libros que cualquier otro alumno del castillo y conocía muchos tecnicismos de pociones y materias relacionadas, Hermione estaba convencida de que en el trabajo que él les había pedido que le entregaran el profesor no había entendido, digamos las palabras no comunes, que Hermione como buena alumna había incluído, tras consultar su diccionario espacializado en la materia que había recibido como regalo de navidad de la Sra. Weasley el año pasado.

Por ello, y antes de arriesgarse a quedar en ridículo preguntándole a la chica su significado, había optado por considerarlas erróneas y tacharlas, argumentando: ¨La utilización por parte de la Srta. Granger de conceptos no exigidos por él y que estaban totalmente fuera de lugar¨ . Sí, esas habían sido sus palabras.

Hermione bufó indignada al recordar su mirada de superioridad al reprochárselo a ella delante de toda la clase intentando avergonzarla, cuando Hermione con educación pero firmeza se atrevió a reclamarle.

Apretó los puños con rabia mientras estrujaba la hoja del examen imaginándose que era el cuello del hombre.

Era ridículo, cualquier otro profesor la habría felicitado.

No cualquiera no, recordó sin poder evitar un deje de nostalgia, Snape desde luego no la hubiese felicitado, esbozó una sonrisa irónica al imaginárselo, ese hombre había tenido fama de injusto, de mortífago , de cruel, de favoritista…. Pero nunca de incompetente.

Nadie se había atrevido jamás a cuestionar sus conocimientos en la materia

Hermione se sacudió la cabeza con furia,¿ que demonios hacía ella elogiando aunque fuese mentalmente a su profesor?

El Exmortifago que traicionó la confianza del director para volver al lado de Voldemort y terminar matándolo.

Desde ese trágico suceso no se había vuelto a saber nada de él, había desaparecido por completo y ni siquiera la orden tenía la más mínima información

Hermione, cuando Harry le contó lo que había presenciado aquella noche en la torre de astronomía, en principio se había resistido a creerlo.

Ella al igual que los demás, sabía que a pesar del oscuro pasado del maestro, el anciano siempre había confiado en él y le había tenido un cariño muy especial, y si por algo era famoso ese director, aparte de por vestir túnicas coloridas y estrambóticas y utilizar los nombres de dulces como contraseña de despacho, era por tener un instinto único para ver a través de los demás.

Por eso, Hermione y sorprendentemente el mismo Harry, habían intentado buscar una solución lógica a todo ese embrollo, sobra decir que tras no lograrlo, la furia y la frustración de Harry se convirtió en un odio tan intenso que incluso Ron que siempre había detestado al hombre, se asustó.

Ni él ni Hermione tenían duda de que, de llegar a presentarse la ocasión, y si Snape seguía vivo y luchaba en la guerra del lado de los mortífagos, era probable que ésta se presentase, Harry lo mataría sin dudar. Mucho menos escuchar.

No es que Hermione lo culpase, ella misma cada vez que recordaba la sonrisa siempre amable de Dumbledore intentando convencer al trío de Gryffindor de que Snape era de fiar, sentía una corriente de rencor y odio corriendo a través de sus venas.

Pero era la impotencia lo que más la mataba cada vez que pensaba en ello, la impotencia y la decepción de sí misma, al pensar que ella, la supuesta chica diez admirada por media escuela no hubiese sido capaz de ver los indicios, ella que el año pasado discutía con Harry constantemente sobre el libro del misterioso ¨Príncipe Mestizo¨, ella que oía con cansancio las constantes especulaciones de su amigo sobre la sospechosa actitud de Draco Malfoy y sus misteriosas conversaciones con Snape, ella que sin duda era la más intuitiva de los tres… no hubiese sido capaz de sospechar ni averiguar nada.

Que Harry hubiese estado mucho más consciente de lo que le rodeaba que ella, que sólo pensaba en superar en pociones a Harry y en conseguir llamar la atención de Ron, de quién siempre había estado enamorada en secreto, tras comprender que su relación fugaz con Victor Krum, no era más que una forma de dar celos a su pelirrojo amigo a ver si éste reaccionaba de una vez.

Y ahora ella se sentía culpable, culpable de su egoísmo, por no haber estado ahí, porque Harry había intentado hablar con ella , le había pedido ayuda como buenos confidentes que siempre habían sido el uno del otro, y ella no había sabido estar a la altura.

Y se odiaba a sí misma por ello, por eso ese cero de pociones aunque le daba rabia no le causaba ese desasosiego que sus amigos sin duda creerían que tendría al suspender por primera vez en su vida.

Sólo le hacía reafirmar que se estaba volviendo incompetente hasta para estudiar.

Ella debía haber estado ahí, se repetía a sí misma, para averiguar, para saber.

Pues aunque ya nada se podía hacer, ella quería investigar, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saber por qué , por qué todo aquello, por qué Severus Snape había traicionado al único hombre que creyó en él cuando nadie más lo hacía, aunque para ella no existía justificación posible, quería y necesitaba saber.

A pesar de que Snape siempre la había despreciado por ser amiga de Harry y Ron, también había sido la más respetada de los tres por su profesor, quizás porque éste no tenía por dónde pillarla, salvo por ser una sabelotodo, porque ella era buena en pociones al contrario que sus 2 amigos y era, años luz de dferencia, bastante más sensata que ambos, y era por ello, no pudo evitar cierto orgullo, al recordarlo, que de los tres había sido la primera en ser nombrada por Mcgonagall miembro oficial de la orden del Fénix.

Todavía recordaba el berrinche y el enfado de Harry.

Hermione lo entendía, tras años de ocultarle información, lo normal hubiese sido que como elegido para enfrentarse a Voldemort, tras la muerte del director, hubiese sido el primero en ingresar en la orden y asumir el mando de ésta, algo que Mcgonagall rechazó argumentando que aun le faltaba experiencia y que la orden llevaba mucho tiempo, que se le iría informando según los acontecimientos pero que debía centrarse ahora en prepararse en el colegio y que en el momento oportuno sería llamado para recibir un entrenamiento extra.

Algo por otra parte comprensible, Hermione sabía que la profesora intentaba proteger al chico de su inminente destino( que dramático sonó eso) y que pudiese disfrutar lo más posible del tiempo de ¨inocencia¨ que le quedaba antes de matar o morir.

La verdad es que todos se mostraban especialmente pacientes con él e intentaban darle espacio, aunque Hermione en verdad dudaba que lo estuviesen malinterpretando y empeorando las cosas, no quería que se sintiese abandonado.

Pero en este momento la que verdaderamente se sentía perdida era ella.

Sí, se dijo a si misma. Definitivamente estaba perdida, durante todas sus cavilaciones su reflejo en el espejo del baño seguía ahí mirándola.

Pero esa imagen no era la que ella recordaba de si misma.

Su mirada antes alegre y perspicaz, esa que Harry y Ron adoraban y odiaban a partes iguales por no ser capaz de ocultarle nada, lucía más sombría y fría.

No era la única: el dolor, las muertes ininterrumpidas de familiares y amigos, el miedo de no saber quién será el siguiente… Habían hecho mella en todo el alumnado.

Sus padres mismos habían recibido protección de la orden y el ministerio por ser muggles. Y ella cada vez recibía con mayor alivio sus cartas.

Siguió analizándose a sí misma, también se veía más pálida y con ojeras… el curso era duro y los libros reclamaban toda su atención, no quedaba demasiado tiempo para tomar el aire precisamente.

Pero no fue nada de eso lo que la sacó definitivamente de quicio, no, la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando intentó sonreír, con la misma alegría y picardía que cuando descubría algo antes que el resto( lo cual ya no era tan a menudo), o cuando veía a Harry ganar un partido de Quidditch o simplemente cuando Ron bajaba a desayunar con un calcetín de cada color porque estaba demasiado dormido como para pensar en combinaciones… y el espejo sólo le devolvió una mueca, una mueca en la que se veía tristeza y rencor contra todos aquellos factores y circunstancias que habían provocado que las sonrisas escaseasen cada vez más.

Y le sorprendió ver que esa mueca sarcástica y resentida contra todo que aparecía ahora en su cara era increíblemente similar a la que durante tantos años había visto en el rostro de su anterior profesor de pociones, ¨amargura, pura amargura¨

No ella no quería eso, tenía que buscar la forma de enmendar sus errores y solucionar esa deuda que tenía con ella misma desde hacía meses y que no le permitía seguir con su vida, ni siquiera concentrarse en sus estudios, pensó con rabia.

Levantó la mano, el papel estaba completamente arrugado y la tinta corrida posiblemente por el sudor de sus manos, pero el cero seguía allí, en letra roja, como riéndose de ella y aunque era consciente de que no se lo merecía también sabía que desde hacía tiempo esa ilusión y constancia que tenía por aprender había desaparecido.

Ahora ya no había motivación, sólo utilizaba el trabajo para escapar de sus problemas.

Y ella no era una cobarde, sino una gryffindor, y como tal, no iba a esconderse, iba a volver a ser la misma costase lo que costase.

Ahora ya sabía por dónde empezar, sabía por qué era justamente pociones la asignatura que peor llevaba, por qué le costaba trabajo incluso ir a clase, a esa clase ( aparte de sus problemas con el nuevo profesor).

Esa clase y la palabra pociones en sí, le recordaba lo que había hecho su anterior maestro y su culpa por haber dejado sólo a Harry, a su mejor amigo.

Muy bien, no sabía cómo pero lo que si sabía era que podía haber hecho algo por evitar la muerte de Dumbledore y que necesitaba saber, al igual que el propio Harry y que los demás miembros de la orden lo que en verdad había sucedido, ¿ qué había pasado por la mente de Dumbledore al verse traicionado por quién tanto defendió?

Posiblemente jamás lo sabrían pero todavía había una posibilidad por remota que fuese de saber lo que había pasado por la mente de Snape y lo que todavía debía pensar si es que aún estaba vivo.

Volvió a mirar su examen de pociones sin saber por qué lo hacía y de algún modo lo supo: ¨pociones¨ y ¨snape¨.

Para ella esos 2 nombres siempre habían ido de la mano

Recordó con cierta culpabilidad cómo ella lo había defendido siempre delante de Harry y Ron, basándose en el buen criterio de Dumbledore y en que si él confiaba en Snape, ella y los demás también debían hacerlo.

Extrañamente, ella también se sentía traicionada por haber pensado que podía haber algo bueno en el hombre aún cuando este sólo le había mostrado a ella y a los demás antipatía, odio y hostilidad.

¨Dios mío, que ilusos fuimos¨, pensó cubriéndose la cara con una mano sin dejar de estrujar cruelmente el examen con la otra, dejando que sus rodillas se doblasen hasta quedar recostada contra la blanquísima pared de azulejos, siempre impecable gracias al magnífico trabajo de Myrtle ¨la llorona¨ y de los elfos, dejando que una vez más las lágrimas saliesen a relucir, sólo había llorado 2 veces, la primera ese día, cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido y la segunda ahora, hasta ese momento había creído erroneamente que no debía llorar, no, ya que ella no había ayudado en nada, no tenía ningún derecho a angustiar al resto, cuando ellos tampoco podían más.

Se levantó con decisión, de un salto, y con sorprendente agilidad, cómo si hubiese despertado de repente.

¨Voy a averigüar qué pasó Severus Snape, lo voy a encontrar, lo haré por Harry, por Dumbledore y por mí y entonces va a ver lo competentes que podemos ser los gryffindor lanzando maldiciones¨.

Lo dijo en voz alta, como queriendo constatar que no lo había soñado, realmente lo había gritado(suerte que los baños estaban insonorizados) y ya no había marcha atrás, era una promesa … Y Hermione Granger siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Salió del baño tras lavarse la cara por segunda vez, ahora si lo necesitaba, no quería que los demás notasen que había estado llorando, no quería preguntas por parte de nadie, ni siquiera de Harry y de Ron. Tras meses esquivando el tema, aún no se sentía capaz de abrirse a ellos.

Sólo cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta se percató de que todavía llevaba el condenado examen en la mano.

¨ Será mejor que no lo tire¨, pensó, ¨si quiero reclamar lo voy a necesitar como prueba¨

Lo miró por enésima vez, sólo que en esta ocasión más calmada, inspeccionando con ojo crítico lo que su profesor le había tachado y corregido.

¨ Será burro¨, pensó con irónica diversión, ¨ me resta un punto porque utilicé la palabra Medregal en vez de talle del medrego, ¿ acaso no sabe que es lo mismo? ¡ Si nos lo enseñó Snape en tercero por dios!¨

¨Snape¨

No pudo evitar reír con sarcasmo, con doloroso y cruel sarcasmo: ¨¿ quién demonios me diría a mí que terminaría echándole de menos como profesor ?¨


End file.
